<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A nice chat. by wxytodawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940069">A nice chat.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxytodawn/pseuds/wxytodawn'>wxytodawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxytodawn/pseuds/wxytodawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't unusual for Jack to visit the botanical garden some days to take care of the plants that grew up there. He loved cactus, but he also liked other plants. There were so many species that he couldn't see in Land of Pyroxene. So of course it caught his interest. And it was relaxing to take care of the plants.</p><p>What he didn't expect to find that day was one of the Leech twins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Leech/Jack Howl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TWST Rarepair Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A nice chat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will be posting the one-shots a bit late because I'm busy irl but I wanted to participate in the twst rarepair week! Please, look forward to reading my works! </p><p>Day 1: Gardening </p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't unusual for Jack to visit the botanical garden some days to take care of the plants that grew up there. He loved cactus, but he also liked other plants. There were so many species that he couldn't see in Land of Pyroxene. So of course it caught his interest. And it was relaxing to take care of the plants.</p><p> </p><p>What he didn't expect to find that day was one of the Leech twins. The worst of them, even. He was aware of the club Jade belonged to but it would be the first time encountering him here. That eel never gave him a good feeling.</p><p> </p><p>But he decided to ignore him and walk past the vice-head. Few steps separated them, as the wolf started watering the plants. Silence filled the place, until he could hear some humming from the older male.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't admit it aloud, but it was a nice melody. So nice that he ended up glancing at the eel. For once, he could see a genuine expression on Jade's face. Could he even make those expressions? It was... cute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, cute?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jack shook his head and went back to watering the plants. What the hell was he thinking? Cute, <em>that eel</em>. Most likely the sun was starting to affect his head. Or was it perhaps tiredness from classes? Because <em>no way </em>Jade could be cute.</p><p> </p><p>"Jack-san? Could you help me out here? I'm aware you're familiar with these plants?"</p><p> </p><p>The first year wasn't expecting Jade to talk to him, but he did get closer to the eel, observing the plants he was talking about. "What is it?" The wolf muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this.. normal on them?"</p><p> </p><p>Jack nodded. "It's preparing to bloom. Make sure to hydrate them properly."</p><p> </p><p>"Do these grow in your homeland? I'm amazed by all of them. I never got to see anything like this in the Coral Sea."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, they're quite common in the land of Pyroxene. Do you have a favourite plant, Jade-senpai?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I do. All are fascinating and so different to each other. What about you, Jack-san?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mine? Cactus. I really like cultivating them."</p><p> </p><p>"Cactus, hm? They're quite interesting. I'd like to see those you cultivate once."</p><p> </p><p>"If you're so interested, I suppose I could show you. I have some in my room."</p><p> </p><p>Since when did he start talking so casually with Jade? And he even offered him to visit his room to see his cactus? But he couldn't deny that this conversation was ... nice.</p><p> </p><p>"We can go there when we're done, if you're fine with that?"</p><p> </p><p>Jack nodded, and focused on what he was doing earlier. For some reason, he could feel himself being excited. Why was that? Why was he excited that Jade was going to his room to see his cactus?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What was wrong with him today? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Soon enough they finished and Jade approached the wolf, offering a bottle of water to him. Jack took him and smiled a little, muttering a "thank you" before taking a long sip. After so much work he was thirsty, but this was quite thoughtful of Jade.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, they were at Jack's room, with Jade staring at the cactus with noticeable interest and a thoughtful expression. It looked as if the eel was really studying each of the cactus Jack owned.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for showing these to me, Jack-san." Jade spoke when he was about to leave, face getting closer to the wolf's so that he could place a kiss on his cheek. "I look forward to gardening with you again, it was very fun."</p><p> </p><p>His tone and expression were genuine before he left. It was such an unusual sight. Nothing like the mischief he could always see on Jade. But that kiss on his cheek? It made his face go red, and his tail to wave from one side to another.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why was he so happy about that? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>But it was true... He had also enjoyed the time spent with Jade.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>